Sitherwocky
by OyNebach42
Summary: A cross over between Lewis Carrol's poems and starwars. Read and review! I own nothing. Note: there are no spelling mistakes, the words aren't meant to make sense! Sitherwocky, dictionary, and The Sith Lord up! Also read Agoogar by jedimike 1990!
1. Sitherwocky

This is the oddest thing I've ever written, a cross over between Lewis Carroll's nonsense poem 'Jabberwocky' and George Lucas' Star Wars. Whatever read it, and if you can't understand some of the words, I may put in a dictionary explaining them, if you guys want one. See if you can tell what battle it's from! Review!- OyNebach42

Sitherwocky

'Twas nevening, and the foruos legi

Did bordle and stivle in the corpace:

All argy were the brodli

And the srerd conlegs trhoace

"Beware the Sitherwocky my Padawan!

The powers that fight, the traps that catch!

Beware the Darkside, and shun

The powdeed lightflach!"

He took his light saber in hand;

Long time the dradow foe he sought-

So rested he in the revpor shield

And stood a while in thought

And, as in wrethluf thought he stood,

The Sitherwock, with eyes of flame,

Came praredly through the mewile wood,

And snerted as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The light saber went snicker-snack!

He left it dead, and without it's head.

He came devsloly back.

"And hast thou slain the Sitherwock?

Come to my side, my prawored Padawan!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

He wordbalted in his joy.

'Twas nevening, and the foruos legi

Did bordle and stivle in the corpace:

All argy were the brodli

And the srerd conlegs trhoace


	2. Dictionary For Sitherwocky

O.K here it is, the definitions to all those crazy words that make no sense! I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed. Thanks a lot. It would have been impossible to write this, if it hadn't have been for my English teacher, who introduced me to Jabberwocky, not to mention what's a noun and verb and so on.

Sitherwocky Dictionary!

Nevening- A word meaning noon/evening.

Forous- force using

Legi- Jedi Lads

Brodle- Battle with order,

Stivle- Strive to be victorious

Corpace- Core of the palace

Argy- Aggetated and angry

Brodi- Battle droids

Sered- Stern and orderly

Conlegs- Jedi counsuil members

Throuse- I forgot!! I don't remember! I should have written it down when I first wrote it! Anybody out there have any Idea?

Siterwocky- Sith no duh

Powdeed- Powerful and Deadly

lightflach- Lighting bolt sith attack thingy

Dardow- Dreaded one of shadows

Revpor- Red lazar

wrethluf- Revengeful, Wrathful

praredly- Proudly purposefully

menwil- Metal and wire,

Snerted- Sneered, threateningly

devsoly- victoriously, devastated

Prawored- praiseworthy, anointed

Wordbalted- to talk back words

I had this whole thing in mind for Episode one, in the battle between Darth Maul and Obi Wan, but Luke and Fake Vader work too. Unlike the original Jabberwocky, in my poem two different people are talking to the lad, the first in Qui Gon, and the last one is Yoda, who can call all Padawan 'his'. It was really fun writing this, and I'm happy you guys liked it, I'm thinking about doing one now for 'the walrus and the carpenter." Anyone think it's a good idea? Thanks for reading-OyNebach42


	3. The Sith Lord And His Apprentice

I thought about putting this story out on it's own, but reconsidered. Unlike Jabberwocky, with this poem I'm taking out allot of the nonsense. I explain who the people are and so on. Once again, I don't own anything. It starts out in episode five and goes to three, just so you know. Here it is, my rendition of 'The Walrus and The Carpenter.' Read Review and Enjoy!-OyNebach42

The Sith Lord and His Apprentice

They stopped conversing with Luke and stood looking at him for a minute. There was a rather awkward pause, as Luke didn't know how to began a conversation with a sprit and a small green hermit.

"I have to go after them," he said at last.

"Nohow. And think more before you act, you should." Said Tweedledum, Yoda.

"Yes. It is time you knew the truth," added Tweedledee, Obi Wan, "You like Poetry?"

"Ye-es, pretty well-_some _poetry." Luke said doubtfully. "Will you let me go now?"

"Which shall I repeat for him?" Said Obi Wan, looking round at Yoda with great solemn eyes, and not noticing Luke's question.

"'The Sith Lord and His Apprentice' is the longest." Yoda replied giving his friend a nod.

Obi Wan began instantly, "The suns were-"

Here Luke ventured to interrupt him. "If it's _very _long," he said, "First I can go and-"

Obi Wan smiled gently and began again.

The suns were shining on Mustafar,

Shining with all their might:

They did their best to make

The lava warm and bright-

And this is very odd, because it was

The planet of pure light.

The Jedi were in shambles,

And the council became undone.

But the name of the Darth Lord,

None of them did shun-

'It's very nice of him,' they said,

'To let us see what the Jedi had done.'

The planet was hot as hot could be,

The ground dry as dry.

You could not see a cloud, because

No cloud was in the sky:

No birds were flying overhead-

There were no birds to fly.

The Sith Lord and his apprentice

Were walking close at hand:

They smiled like anything to see

Such an empty land:

'If only all the Jedi had been killed,'

They said, 'it would be grand!'

'If we had more men,

And pursued the Jedi for half a year,

Do you suppose,' the Sith Lord said,

'That we could get it clear?'

'Yes my master,' said the apprentice,

Without an ounce of fear.

'O' Separatist Members, come and walk with us!'

The Sith Lord did beseech,

'A pleasant walk, a pleasant talk,

To help our goals to reach:

We can do with all of you,

And do the will of each."

The wisest looked at him,

But never said a word:

The wisest shook his head,

As if he had not heard-

Meaning he thought,

The new sith ideas quite absurd.

But four Separatist Members hurried up,

All eager, the Sith to meet:

They left things unfinished,

And left their privileged seat,

Which was not odd, because they didn't know

They would be beat.

Four other Members followed them,

And yet another four;

And thick and fast, they came at last,

More and more and more-

All running after the Sith,

Until their number was quite a score.

The Sith Lord and his apprentice

Walked into a long hall,

And rested at a table

With a view of a lava fall:

And all the Separatist members sat

And waited for their leader's call.

"The time has come,' the Sith Lord said,

'To speak of other things:

Of punishments- and evils- and defeat

Of death- and killings-

And why we have asked you here today-

And whether a lightsaber wound stings.'

'But wait a bit,' the Separatist members cried,

'Before we have our chat;

For some of us are out of breath,

And all of us are fat!'

'No hurry!' said the apprentice

They thanked him very much for that.

'A lightsaber,' the Sith Lord said,

'Is what we need further.

Of light talk and meetings

Let us not even bother.

Now if you are ready, Separatist members,

We can began the slaughter!'

'But not on us!" The Separatists cried

Turning a little blue,

'After the such kindness, that would be

A dismal thing to do!"

'You senseless things,' the Sith Lord said,

'I was not addressing you!'

"It was nice of you to come!

And you are so very nice!'

But the apprentice said nothing but

"Let me go ahead and deal them a slice,

I wish you were not quite so deaf-

I've had to ask you twice!'

'It feels a shame,' the Sith Lord said,

'To waste on them such a trick,

For we brought them out so far,

And wasted time on them trotting quick!'

But the apprentice said noting but

'Surely my Master is not this thick.'

'I weep for you,' the Sith Lord said

'I deeply sympathize."

With chuckles and gaggles he cackled out

Of the largest size,

Not even hiding

The pleasure in his eyes.

'O' Separatist members,' Said the Apprentice

'You've had a pleasant run!

Shall we be trotting home again?'

But his answer there came none-

And this is scarcely odd, because

They'd slaughtered every one."


End file.
